Suddenly Not Human
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Sequel to Suddenly Human: After Jack meets with the legendary Bo "Bandit" Darville, his world turns upside down. One morning he is a transformer in which he wished like how Arcee did he becomes an autobot and helps Arcee take down Airachnid.


**:Suddenly not Human: **

**Disclaimer: Transformers Prime is the sole property of Hasbro, Smokey and the Bandit is the sole property of Universal Pictures. **

_This predates the aftermath of the episode Crisscross _

* * *

><p><strong>:Jasper, Nevada 0:2:30 hour's afternoon time July 15th:<strong>

A blue Aprilia RSV 1000 R is driving the winding streets of Jasper Nevada. Two Caucasians are sitting in the vehicle as one of them is male and the other is a female. The male with a blue helmet on, he is about 5 ft 7 150lbs with short jet black hair and brown eyes. He is dressed a light tan shirt, with a white long sleeved t-shirt, dark blue pants and black and white sneakers.

His name is Jack Darby and holding onto him is a female, she is tall about 5 ft 9 130 pounds with a nurse's outfit on with black shoes, brown eyes and long pony tail hair. Her name is June Darby and she is still in shock at what had happened.

Unknown to anyone except for a few humans like Jack Darby, along with his mother June Darby she is from cyberton. She served for many mega cycles in the great war and after the war she went on to be on Team Prime. She is Optimus Prime's go-to gal, what she lacks in physical form she has in finesse, speed, personality and athleticism. She is one dangerous female transformer if trifled with. The losses of Tailgate and Cliff jumper still haunt her very circuits. Her name is Arcee.

Here she thought she was coming home early from work last time, but that proved not to be the case. First a van pulled up and she was knocked out cold by some masked man. Unknown to her she was taken away by people called M.E.C.H once she was told later on.

June was more worried when she encountered a transformer who had a grudge, against her son named Arachnid. What surprised her the most, was that another transformer saved her and her name is Arcee in which she realized that her son was telling the truth about Arcee being an alien robot.

Wait that could mean that the foreign exchange student named Arcee and Arcee Chromia are one of the same. The same Arcee, who had sex with her son about a month ago

It had to be.

So while at the autobot base she asked the very question to Arcee and got a response in which it was true. She found it strange but to a mother it became understandable. Along the way she met Jack's science club Team Prime and of course she had grown fond of the one called Optimus Prime he had a voice that she seemed to like. Now that they left the Auto-bot base outside of Jasper Nevada, the both of them are headed home.

She just remembered that she has to pick up her car from work as it was left behind when she was kidnapped by those M.E.C.H people. Finally they drove to the drive away of her place and parked inside the garage as both Darby's got off. Jack did spot a black 1978 Pontiac firebird Trans-am with a confederate flag license plate.

Then the automatic garage doors closed behind them and Arcee transformed.

"Once again thanks Arcee." said June

"No problem." Said Arcee "It was the least I can do."

"Next time kick that bitch's ass." Said June

Arcee smiled and narrowed her eyes "It will be my pleasure."

"Can you take me to my vehicle, I left it behind at the hospital." Said June

"Sure." Arcee transforms in her vehicle mode and June Darby hops on the seat, also puts on Jack's helmet.

She noticed her son looking out the window at the car they drove past.

"Mom, whose car is that belongs to?" asked Jack

"Oh that belongs to old Bo, he lives alone and few people see him." said June "Why don't you go check up on him?"

"Ok," said Jack as he rubbed his head a bit "I'll do just that."

Arcee drives away with his mother. Jack is left alone as he walked outside and looked both ways before crossing the street to the neighbor known as old Bo. Jack can see black 1978 Pontiac firebird Trans-am with a confederate flag license plate. All shiny and brand new as if it has been redone over and over or the vehicle has been refurbished to keep up with today's speed of vehicles.

He walked over to where it's parked and put his hand on the car as he can see his face. The inside looked brand new as it refurbished as well to give it a 1978 look to the vehicle in the background he heard music on an old style radio and hooked to two trees is a hammock in which an older Caucasian man is sleeping he is old Bo.

_The music in the background sounded like this._

_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'_

_We gonna do what they say can't be done_

_We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there_

_I'm east bound, just watch ol' Bandit run_

_Now keep your foot hard on the pedal, son, never mind them brakes_

_Let it all hang out 'cause we've got a run to make_

_Well the boys are thirsty in Atlanta, and there's beer in Texarkana_

_And we'll bring it back no matter what it takes_

_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'_

_We gonna do what they say can't be done_

_We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there_

_I'm east bound, just watch ol' Bandit run_

_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'_

_We gonna do what they say can't be done_

_We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there_

_I'm east bound, just watch ol' Bandit run_

_Old Smokey's got them ears on, he's hot on your trail_

_And he ain't gonna rest 'til you're in jail_

_So, you gotta dodge him, you gotta duck him_

_You gotta keep that diesel truckin'_

_Put that hammer down and give it hell_

_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'_

_We gonna do what they say can't be done_

_We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there_

_I'm east bound, just watch ol' Bandit run._

Unknown to Jack this man known as old Bo is really the legendary Bo "Bandit" Darville the same man who's done several illegal runs that made the name Bandit a name for himself back in the 70's and early 80's. After that he decided to settle down and start a family with his long time girl friend Carrie the "Frog" in which they had two kids both of them went onto college and onwards to start their own families.

After his wife died he decided to move here to Jasper to live out his days in retirement, the only time he left town was to attend the funeral of one Cletus "Snowman" Snow who he missed very much. Bo is lying down in his hammock sleeping soundly and dreaming of days gone by.

On a table nearby is a radio with a glass of lemonade. He is dressed in a red shirt with blue jeans and his shoes are on the ground. Cowboy hat covers his face and is snoring very loudly. He has gray hair and many wrinkles including his eyes that show age along with experience behind him.

He is pushing seventy-five years old, he is still fit form someone his age but now walks with a cane and sometimes he drives to the store in his refurbished old vehicle black 1978 Pontiac firebird Trans-am. In which his vehicle is his pride and joy that he loves very much. He is sleeping soundly but all of a sudden a gust of wind blew his hat to the ground as he woke up and rubbed his eyes to look at his car.

He saw a 17 year old teenage kid looking and touching his car. Bo sprung into action as he grabbed his wooden cane and got out slowly from the hammock. But first he needed a drink of his lemonade as he slowly gulped it down, he walked slowly with a slight limp towards the teenage kid, he has seen this teenage kid before driving some sort of motorcycle he always hated motorcycles it always reminded him of smokies or cops as people prefer to be called back in the 70's

"Hey Kid," said Bo in his southern Texas accent "What yall think you is doing?"

Jack is stratled at this and stared at the old man "I'm sorry I was just admiring your—" he is cut off by Bo

"You a smokie," said Bo as he looked at him right in the eye "I hate smokies "

"No, no." said Jack who backed away a bit "I just like vehicles that go fast."

"Ah, your not trying to steal my baby is you?" asked Bo.

Jack shook his head for a no and rubbed his chin "Let me guess, a 4-speed manual with The 455 engine, 108.2 in (2,748 mm) wheel base." Jack continued to speak "196.8 in (4,999 mm) length. 4-bolt main bearings and at top speed this vehicle can go 100 miles per hour."

"Not bad kid." Said Bo who has a feeling he can trust him "You know your stuff. What's your name?"

"Jack Darby, sir." Said Jack

"Well Jack Darby," said Bo "My name is Bo "Bandit" Darville."

"Really, the Bandit" asked Jack.

Yup, that's me" said Bo as he looked at him straight in the eye "Don't you be telling anyone that son."

"Cool, you're a legend." Said Jack "No problem mums the word."

"Naw, I'm no legend son," said the Bandit "I did what never could have been done."

Then the conversation went on for several more hours until Bo Darville went inside his house to get some sleep for the night. While Jack's mother drove home in her own vehicle and Acree is parked in the garage. Jack walked back inside as he is thinking _I wonder what it like was to be the Bandit, maybe I can wish to be a transformer and transform into a vehicle._

He found that notion to be silly in regards to wishing.

But then again it could happen like Arcee being a human for one day.

Would it work for him?

He didn't know.

He stares up into the night sky as the shadow of the moon can be seen and off in s distance a silent howl is heard from a wolf he pondered on this _I wish to be a transformer for just one day_ then nothing happened _Ah, never mind this is stupid. _While working on a model car he falls sleep as Arcee keeps watch on him in which her sensors can pick up anything just in case optimus prime calls her for a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>:Jasper, Nevada 0:8:30 am morning time July 16th :<strong>

"Honey, I'm heading off to work" called out June Darby from outside the house "Food is in the fridge see you later"

Jack woke up alone in the garage and felt strange as he heard his mother leave in her own vehicle, he looked around and noticed Arcee isn't around. Then he looked in the mirror and is shocked at what he sees, he is a robot a transformer. His eyes are bright blue his whole face looks gray and the rest of his body is between gray and dark blue. Then he stands up and almost hit his head on the ceiling to realize one thing he is a transformer.

"Oh gosh this is weird." Said Jack in his robot voice "This can't be happening, this can't be happening Jack."

Then he looks out the window, all of a sudden blue rays of light come out of his eyes and it scans the black 1978 Pontiac firebird Trans-am. Until finally he transforms into that very vehicle, to him this is unbelievable and some what surprising. Guess his wish did come true and he is well aware the golden rule. Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it.

"Man, I wonder what I can do." Said Jack "Time to go for a spin."

The garage doors opened and Jack drives out in vehicle form, he knows all the rules of the road so he won't make a scene. But he must remember to keep a low profile. He'll drive to the auto-bot base to surprise them. He knows that Rath is sick with flu and Miko is in Japan checking on her parents after the big earth quake a week ago. He drives through the winding streets of Jasper until Jack drives to the outskirts of the desert area as he is heading to the auto-bot base in full speed.

He transformed and checked out what he can do as he does a running kick to a bolder that smashed into pieces, then to his surprise he has forearm cannons that fired and ripped apart another boulder. Then he found he has blades of his own as he takes them out of his back and slices a boulder in half.

"Maybe they should call me the Bandit." Muttered Jack in his robot mode "Well I better head to base."

* * *

><p><strong>:The Autobot base outside of Jasper, Nevada 0:9:30 hours morning time July 16th:<strong>

Two autobots are busy with monitor duty as of them one is tall with red and blue colors, his former name is Orion Pax until he became a Prime, he is the supreme commander of the Autobots and his name is Optimus Prime the last of the primes who can transform into Semi truck with a other assortments when needed.

He has faced off against Megatron many times in the past. Right next to him is his chief medical officer and a very old friend who knows him well. His vehicle mode is an emergency vehicle like an ambulance or a van his name is Ratchet.

"Optimus" said Ratchet while looking at the view screen "We have a vehicle approaching the base."

"Human or decepticon" asked Optimus

"Neither, the signature is of a transformer." said Ratchet.

"Very well open the door." Said Prime in which Ratchet does so

A few moments later a vehicle rolls in that are unfamiliar to them and suddenly the vehicle transformed into someone they do know. As both Prime and Ratchet are shocked as it looks like Jack.

"Hey guys what's up." smiled the robotic mode of Jack "Uh….I'm a transformer as you can see."

"Interesting Jack has transformed into a cybertroian" said Prime "Let me guess wishing right."

"Ok I said it before and I will say it again….that is not possible." Said Ratchet

"It is now," said Jack "Call me the Auto-bot known as Bandit."

"Very well, Auto-bot Bandit" said Prime.

"So where is Arcee I would like to show her?" asked Bandit

"She is on a scouting mission in Romania in a forest called Hoia Baciu, looking for Energon" said Prime "I see no harm in this….Ratchet activate the ground bridge to the coordinates."

Ratchet flips the lever as it activates the space bridge in which a certain mixture of light sound, and color, Jack then transforms into vehicle mode and heads inside leaving Optimus Prime and Ratchet shaking their heads as they go back to their duties.

* * *

><p><strong>:Hoia Baciu Forest, Romania, current time:<strong>

Moments later the ground bridge portal opens up and Jack drives out of the portal. Finally transforming in robot mode as of now he is alone in the forest. With no one else around it seemed to be quiet. In the background he overheard a fight along with laser fire from to separate people in which it could be Arcee in a fight. He silently rushed off in vehicle form to find out what is going on off in the distance.

Elsewhere Arcee is dodging laser fire from her arch enemy that she hates the most who killed Tailgate she is a female transformer who is a decepticon that goes by the name of Airachnid. Her robot form is between black and purple however her vehicle form is either a spider or a helicopter. She ducked behind a rock and returned fire.

"Oh you're so easy to trap Arcee," chuckled Airachnid "Just like Tailgate, once I kill you my Jack will be next."

"I don't think so." yelled out from someone behind Airachnid as a metal fist slams into her face as she goes flying into several trees "Take that you sumofabitch….Ok that was weird."

Arcee came out of no where, and then she stopped and stared "Jack? Is that you!" Looking surprised at this.

"Yup it's me, how's it going." Smiled Jack "Oh call me Bandit."

"Wishing huh and a name I like it…Jack uh Bandit." Smiled Arcee

"Jack?" said Airachnid "Impossible, humans don't transform….never mind that guess I get to kill you after all."

"Well would you believe I transformed into human and mated with him." Said Arcee

"Mated with a human." said Airachnid "Blech….how gross."

"Shall we kick her ass." smiled Bandit

"Yeah let's." said Arcee.

Arcee and Jack in which he now calls himself Bandit the autobot run in different directions to confuse Airachnid in which she is shooting in both directions. Then she is shot in the face by Arcee and hit in the back of the head from behind from Bandit Jack. A hard clanging noise is heard as she stumbles backwards to the ground but she gets up and kicks Arcee in which she uses her web on Jack.

But he catches the web with his robotic hand and slices it with his blade. Then he stays in a neutral stance as the female decepticon comes charging at him in full speed and uses her talons to slice into him. He used the blade to attack right back and sliced her in the face as it cause energon to drip down her face.

Arcee came in to tackle her to the ground and repeatedly hit her hated enemy several times. Until lifting her up and throwing her into several trees as she slams hard on the ground. Airachnid gets up and is furious at this.

Being beaten by a human who suddenly transformed into a transformer by unknown means, Bandit came in and uses several rights and lefts to hit her as she blocked them. Then out of the corner of her eye Arcee sliced her back as she is reeling in pain does a spin move to send them back as both Arcee and Bandit are knocked to the ground. Both of them get up and smile as Airachnid knew she had to get away and fast.

Oh how she hates them both even now.

More than ever she has hated anyone in her life.

"Arcee let's bring on the pain." Said Jack as he is charging up his forearm cannons

"Good idea." Arcee charges up her weapons as well

Then they both fire at the same time at Airachnid in a barrage of weapons fire as dust and debris picked up along with clanging noises until the shooting stopped and all around them is a dead calm. A couple things are around a large hole, Airachnid's arm, and a small pool of energon. Both Arcee and Bandit Jack run to the hole and fire into the hole however both of them had a feeling it was too late she is gone. Arcee grunted in frustration and found Airachnid's arm as she smirked a little bit and showed Jack as well.

"Guess now we are armed and dangerous." quips Jack with a smile

"Ha, funny….to bad it was only for a day." said Arcee "You look rather cute as an Autobot."

"Gee thanks." Said Jack "We better get back."

"Agreed." Said Arcee as she uses her communications device "Ratchet, open a ground bridge, please."

The Ground bridge suddenly opens as Arcee throws away Airachnid's arm. Then the both of them hold hands as they wordlessly walk to the inside of the bridge along with that they smile. And so the ground bridge disappears as it reappears.

**The End. **


End file.
